Heartbreaker
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Ino's cheating on Sakura...Again. Sakura's known it for months, but she just caught her in the act, in a Shinobi Bar downtown from her and the blonde beauty's apartment. Will Ino crush the rosette's heart, or will the lovely Haruno crush hers?SONGFIC/YURI


**TITLE: Ino's a Heartbreaker**

**RATING: T**

**SONG: "Heartbreaker" Pat Benatar**

**WORD COUNT: Under 900**

**SUMMARY: Ino's cheating on Sakura...Again. Sakura's known it for months, but she just caught her in the act, in a Shinobi Bar downtown from her and the blonde beauty's apartment. Will Ino crush the rosette's heart, or will the lovely Haruno crush hers? SONGFIC/YURI**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: Alrighty, I'm probably singing this song for the upcoming one-hour show in the local Homecoming... SO this'll test my knowledge of the song's lyrics. Be prepared for a mess of these!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... Nor the song!**

Sakura's eyes opened, eyeliner smeared across her eyelids. She could still smell Ino's perfume on her side of the sheets. She flung her arm across them. Cold. The blonde had been gone for awhile.

Her body and heart went numb. Of course her girlfriend wasn't there. She was off galavanting with other people- Girls, mostly. She knew Ino was cheating on her. The Yamanaka had been doing so for months... But she'd never had any proof. She knew Ino would weasel her way out of it. Somehow. That girl had that cordial affect on her anger if she wanted to be. But she could also magnify her rage, into a burning inferno of hate, until she soothed it with sweet nothings and her lies.

Well, no more. She knew it in her heart, could feel it in her honed, 20-year-old ninja senses...Today was the day. She would catch that cheater red handed, and finally, her heart would be free.

she got ready, black uniform of the Haruno ready. she applied more eyeliner, and gave a smirk, as she headed out to the bar.

_Your love is like a tidal wave,  
Spinning over my head!  
With your promises,  
better left unsaid!_

She opened the door. Perfect song for this.

_You're the right kind of sinner, To release my inner fantasy!  
The invincable winner,  
And you know that you were born to be..._

the rosette looked around the bar, spotting Ino looking quite like Jiraya, surrounded by drunk, beautiful women.

She was going to fucking kill her.

_you're a,  
Heartbreaker!  
Dreammaker!  
Lovetaker,  
Don't you mess around with me,  
You're a,  
Heartbreaker,  
Dreammaker,  
Lovetaker,  
Don't you mess around! No No No!_

The guitar solo played as she snuck up on the blonde.

"Ladies! Ladies! Of course I'm free tonight." She grinned.

One orange-haired girl with black eyes piped up, "What about that bitchy girlfriend of yours?"

the blonde gave a laugh. "Fuck her, I want some action. That stupid bitch has no idea how I am. She's always going about fucking love! I don't love that bitch!"

_Your love has set my soul on fire,  
Burning out of control!  
You taught me the ways of desire,  
Now it's taking it's toll!_

She tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, fucking rude jerk-bitch." she greeted. "Fuck you." she smacked the girl, sending her through the wall.

_You're the right kind of sinner,  
To release my inner fantasy!  
The invincable winner,  
And you know that you were born to be..._

she advanced on the girl, eyes glowing with chakra. "You fucking WHORE!" she screamed, Ino was looking furious. "I loved you, and you do this!? I'm not niave, nor was I fucking born yesterday! We're through, you bitch!" she turned to leave, before she turned back. "And I'm taking the apartment, so don't fucking try to come back." she left.

"_You're a heartbreaker, Dreammaker, lovetaker don't you mess around with me, you're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, lovetaker, Heartbreaker_!" she sang along to the last line of the song as she exited the bar, knowing she lost about a minute off the song.

Oh well.

At least she didn't have a heartbreaker of a girlfriend anymore.

* * *

**K.L.K-....Me thinks I left off some words... But she was listening to it, and lost a bit of the song. So it's alright.**

**Sakura- heheh, WALL SMASHING TIME RULEZ!**

**Ino- (holding ice back on her face) Oww, couldn't we have gotten a freakin' stunt actor!?**

**K.L.K- Not in the budget.**

**(the two look at her)**

**Sakura-...We have a budget? Can I get a pack of gum?**

**K.L.K- Not in the budget.**

**Sakura-...**

**K.L.K- That's code for; We don't HAVE a budget. I'm freakin fourteen!**

**Sakura-... Awww... I wanted some gum...**

**K.L.K- Please review!**

* * *


End file.
